As populations increase, waste is becoming a more significant environmental issue. For example, in 2013, consumers discarded 75.8 million tons of containers and packaging. The amount discarded comprised 29.8 percent of the total municipal solid waste generated in the United States according to the EPA. http://www.epa.gov/solidwaste/nonhaz/municipal/pubs/2013_advncng_smm_rpt.pdf.
For example, beverage manufacturers ship and sell beverages in containers that are further disposed in a package for transportation and distribution. Once purchased, consumers discard the package used to ship the beverage container and the waste contributes to the millions of tons of municipal solid waste generated annually. Prior to consumption, consumers may also transfer the liquid from the original container to separately purchased cups for drinking. The separately purchased cups are often disposable and also contribute to the municipal solid waste generated annually.
Thus, there is a need for new packaging apparatuses that can reduce the proliferation of waste generated by current options.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.